


Wet

by JantoOwnsMySoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoOwnsMySoul/pseuds/JantoOwnsMySoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto ends up in the bay. Jack's coat comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> From the Tumblr prompt: what about Jack wrapping Ianto up in his coat? Just because Ianto would look cute or because Ianto was nearly frozen.

It had to be considered, that this wasn't Ianto Jones' best idea ever. When the Blowfish he'd been chasing had dove into the freezing cold bay, Ianto's immediate reaction had been to follow him. Since Blowfish can swim much better than a half-frozen Welshman, he'd lost the alien almost as soon as he'd hit the water. 

Jack was able to fish him out quickly, too worried about hypothermia to laugh. That would come later when the crisis was over. Immediately, he whipped off his greatcoat and swaddled his lover in it. Ianto wasn't as broad shouldered as the immortal, so it slid down, creating the effect of a kid dressing up in his Dad's clothes. Jack might have been worried about the amount of shivering Ianto was doing, but the adorableness of the situation didn't escape his attention. He thought that maybe they would need to try this again sometime, when Ianto wasn't at risk. Coming back to the situation at hand, he realized he needed to get Ianto into the Hub as quickly as possible. Ianto still hadn't moved and seemed to be able to do little more than shake, his teeth chattering. Jack made an executive decision, not caring that Ianto would probably kill him later, and picked him up in a Fireman's carry. 

Once he made it to the invisible lift on the Plass, he set Ianto back on his feet so he could activate the controls and get them inside. The Hub wasn't warm by any means, but it was much better than topside and Jack managed to manoeuvrer Ianto over to the sofa. He sat them both down and pulled his lover into his side, trying to give as much body heat as he could. 

Slowly, the shivering slowed and Ianto seemed to come back to himself. They still stayed silent, until Ianto's wits had returned enough to realize he was wearing the greatcoat. 

“Oh God, Jack! The bay water will damage this thing. Why did you do that? It'll take me ages to get that back good as new. I would have been just fine without you....” 

Jack stopped him with a peck on the lips.

“I did it because you needed it and I was worried about you. And you were incredibly cute in it. You really will have to wear it again sometime.”

Ianto blushed slightly. “Well....OK. But I'm still annoyed. You know how much I love this coat.”

Jack winked and chuckled lightly. “Oh, I do, Ianto Jones. And I think I understand why now.”


End file.
